Simply Love Redone
by Erin Elric
Summary: I've have rewritten this story. Same paring but different plot. I'm still bad at summaries. MimoriCougar. Takes place after the shows end
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back! I decided to basically rewrite this story but I'm leaving up the old one just cuz I can lol. Well read review NO FLAMES they are bad fro my health. Oh yes in advance sorry that the chapters are short because some one will say something I know they will….

Simply Love

Ch 1 His return.

Mimori sat there quietly working with the computer.

Months had gone by since all the events had happened to them. She had found herself many times wondering about Cougar. Was he really dead or…

Her thoughts were interrupted by.

"Miss Minori."

"It's Mi… Mimori." She said quietly turning around to see Cougar. Sure he was a little worse for wear but it was him. "Cougar!" she exclaimed running up to him and hugged him.

"Ow careful Miss Minori."

"It's Mimori." She let him go. "What happened to you? You look like you've been in a war."

"I have…" he slowly began to walk over to a chair. "I think I need a doctor." He said in a joking tone of voice looking back at her.

"You do need one."

"How about you want to help me?"

"Of course I will."

"Good…" then he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Cougar!" she screamed fearing the worse.

Sorry again that it is short. I'm collecting my thoughts and all that such you know what I mean. Well read Review NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Thanks to all revewers.Read Review NO FLAMES.

Simply Love Redone

Ch 2 waking up.

Mimori sat there watching him sleep. She found herslef just staring at him, he looked so peaceful, so happy, so cute. Wait cute! She mentally slaped herself a few times after thinking that. Of course she soon relized a bad trait of his… he snored loudly almost comically loud. She gigled what she thought was quietly but woke him up.

His eyes opened quickly. "Huh? What?"

"Moring Cougar."

He sat up. "Morning Miss Minori. What happened to me?"

"You where injuried, you came here then passed out. Don't worry your okay now."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"That's okay I owed you one for saving mine."

He smiled lightly. "What happened to you and Ryuhou?"

"I gave up on him."

"Really?" he asked happiedly. "Oh uh I mean, really why?" he asked in a seariouser tone of voice.

"I realized he doesn't love me he just wants to be my friend."

He laughed.

"What?"

"Do you hear your self?"

"Of course I do what a silly question to ask."

"You sound like me."

"How do I sound like you?"

He kind of smirked at her.

She blushed brightly then looked away from him. "I was worried about you."

"Oh really."

"Yeah really…" She crossed her arms over her chest then sighed. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

He yawned. "I'll tell you some other time right now I'm so sleepy." He said laying down.

She was getting kind of annoied with him. "Okay get some sleep I'll talk to you later."

When she realized he was fast alseep she pulled the blanket over him to make sure that he was warm. She smiled to her self and kissed him on the cheek hopeing that he didn't notice and in a way hopeing he did.

Next chapter coming soon Read review no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I'm back sorry for the long pause but I hadn't really felt like posting anything. Read review no flames please they are bad for my health. This computer has no spell check be fair worned for spelling errors.

Simply Love Redone 

Ch 3 Ending

Mimori sat there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful even though he snored loudly.

"Mimori." He sighed in his sleep.

She checked to see if he was still asleep. She smiled she gentally ran her fingers through his hair.

His green eyes opened. "Huh? Did you want something?"

She moved her hand away from him quickly.

"Hey why did you quite I was enjoying that." He said smiling.

She couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly he hugged her. She tensed up a bit.

"While I was gone I missed you so much, miss Minori."

"It's Mimori." She whispered rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'll try to get it right."

"Cougar are you okay?"

He was silent.

"What happened to you?"

"I used to much of my alter."

"I told you you should be more careful!"

"I know."

"You could have been killed." She began to cry.

"Mimori."

"What then… what then would I do without you? I worried about you for weeks I thought I thought…" she cried harder.

He pulled her close to him. "I love you to much to leave you. All I ask in return is that you love me back."

"Of course I love you."

He smiled as he pulled her in close for a kiss.

The End

Sorry it took me so long to update it I forgot I had posted it. Review please but no flames.


End file.
